Llamada entrante
by Danna-O
Summary: "Si contestas..." Susurró Sousuke llamando la atención del menor quien dejó que el aparato continuara vibrando a lo que el pelinegro aprovechó de quitarselo y darle... otro uso. Makoto jadeó."Lo único que Nanase escuchará serán tus gemidos." -SouMako-


**Es como el título de una película de terror (?)**

* * *

Eran las cuatro de la tarde cuando decidieron descansar un poco recostados en la cama después del almuerzo. Aún quedaban cosas que debían ordenar de las cajas pero la semana les había tocado intensa, y por eso el tiempo que destinaban para pasarla juntos no era suficiente.

"Sousuke." El aludido emitió un sonido, dándole a entender que le escuchaba. No tenía ganas de hablar; las suaves caricias en su cabello comenzaban a tomar efecto."Sou..." Al parecer al castaño no le era suficiente aquello.

Lo miró, encontrándose con esos ojos de color verde. Makoto estaba a centímetros de su rostro.

"No hagas eso..." Le reprendió Sousuke.

La mirada de Makoto brilló, divertida."¿Qué cosa?" Preguntó, volviendo a juguetear con el cabello negro.

"¿Qué cosa?" Repitió el chico del Samezuka."No me ibas a besar." Sousuke volvía a su posición de antes.

"Uhm..." Las mejillas del castaño se encendieron, sin percatarse de que Sousuke seguía vigilando sus reacciones de reojo."Entonces, ¿quieres que te bese?" Makoto se removió para quedar sentado en las piernas del peliengro quien guió sus manos hasta sus caderas impidiéndole dar paso atrás, sonriendo de manera desafiante.

"Perdona, es que..." Dijo, tomando suavemente a Sousuke del mentón."Me gusta mirarte."

"¿Vas a hacerlo o no?" Sousuke se sonrojó por unos segundos.

Hasta que algo les distrajo a ambos.

"Ah, es Haru." Makoto miró la pantalla de su celular con cierto brillo en sus ojos verdes, cosa que molestó al pelinegro.

"Si contestas..." Susurró Sousuke llamando la atención del menor quien dejó que el aparato continuara vibrando a lo que el pelinegro aprovechó de quitarselo y darle... otro uso. Makoto jadeó."lo único que Nanase escuchará serán tus gemidos." Agregó, comenzando a frotar el aparato por toda la zona sensible de la entrepierna.

"S-Sousuke, ¿y si...?" Intentaba razonar con el chico del Samezuka, las vibraciones no se detenían y pronto él...

Sousuke besó sus labios, silenciando sus pensamientos.

A los minutos el celular indicaba una llamada perdida de Haruka.

"Es una pena." Comentó Sousuke fingiendo inocencia, mientras depositaba el aparato en el suelo."En cuanto a ti, Makoto..." Dijo, tirando del castaño con un poco de brusquedad hasta tenderlo de espaldas en la cama."No pasaron más de dos minutos y ya estás duro..." Hundió su rostro entre la unión del cuello y hombro, besando y dejando una o más marcas rojizas en la piel levemente bronceada de Makoto."Qué sensible."

"Sou..." Jadeó el chico de ojos verdes.

La voz de Sousuke Yamazaki susurrando cosas de tal calibre en su oído podía a llegar a ser... _malditamente excitante."_Pídelo."

Makoto siseó cuando fue liberado de sus pantalones y ropa interior. "Te-tengo que entrenar mañana..."

"Tranquilo, no es lo que piensas; estoy siendo amable." Rió para sus adentros. Al ver que Makoto todavía no 'entraba al juego', rodeó el miembro al descubierto con una mano, dando apretones suaves por toda la longitud. El cuerpo del castaño sufrió un leve espasmo, el placer y el calor aumentaban."Te gusta de este modo ¿cierto?" Sousuke soltó un suspiro, satisfecho con las reacciones de Makoto.

Aceleró los movimientos de la mano, y casi de inmediato un líquido goteó de la punta haciendo más fácil estimular su erección.

"Ahh... S-Sousuke, ya estoy..." Le intentó advertir el de ojos verdes pero en cambio, el mayor concentró sus toques en la punta de su miembro con su pulgar. Makoto empujó sus caderas hacia arriba, sintiéndose casi al borde."¡Voy a...!"

"Adelante..." Susurró; se besaron con la intención de disminuir el grito del castaño al correrse.

El del Samezuka se distanció, dejando descansar al menor en la cama mientras se quitaba la camisa sucia."Lo siento." Makoto peinó su flequillo para despejar su frente perlada en sudor."Pasó tanto de la última vez..." El pelinegro se sentó en el sillón al otro lado de la habitación; sentía que si regresaba a esa cama enloquecería."¡Sousuke!" Exclamó Makoto sentandose rápidamente."¿Y tú?" Vio a Sousuke encoger sus hombros, restandole importancia."Pero..." El de ojos verdes se levantó, tomando su ropa interior del suelo para vestirse. Luego tomaría una ducha.

"Auto-control." Fue la simple respuesta de Sousuke."Debes cumplir tus responsabilidades mañana; _temprano._" Enfatizó la última palabra.

"Oh..." Susurró Makoto, conmovido. Siendo testigo de lo acelerada que todavía estaba la respiración del pelinegro producto al íntimo encuentro de hace unos minutos."Te devolveré el favor." Dictaminó con inseguridad, arrodillándose a la altura del regazo del aludido y haciéndose espacio entre sus piernas."¿Si?" La mirada de Sousuke estaba fija en su persona, manteniendo esa expresión calma y seria de siempre, sin darle indicio de lo que podría estar pensando en esos momentos. _Ah, Dios..._

Desabrochó el pantalón y bajó el cierre con sus manos temblorosas. El pelinegro levantó sus caderas y sus pantalones se deslizaron un poco más.

Makoto lamió la erección por encima de la fina tela del boxer, humedeciendo la zona, provocando a Sousuke quien aún no cedía al placer.

"Mierda..." Maldijo cuando el castaño le succionó con fuerza poco antes de dejar completamente al descubierto su entrepierna.

De pronto un tono de llamada sonó, el menor reconoció la canción y el dueño del aparato; Sousuke.

"¿Vas a contestar?" Cuestionó Makoto, mirandolo directamente a los ojos. Su lengua recorrió desde la base y a lo largo con lentitud. Pronto acercó sus labios, besando la punta del miembro antes de introducirlo unos centímetros en el interior de su boca.

El mayor atendió a la llamada y aguardó a que le hablaran de la otra línea."¿Nanase?" Makoto iba a retirarse cuando Sousuke le sujetó de sus cabellos, impidiéndole moverse de su lugar."¿Por qué tienes mi número?" Preguntó en un suspiro. Los ojos de Sousuke ordenaban que no se detuviera."Makoto está ocupado en estos momentos." Dijo el pelinegro, deslizando la mano que sujetaba sus cabellos hasta su rostro y acarició suavemente su mejilla."No puede hablar." Sousuke movió sus caderas, invitándole a continuar con lo de hace un rato y sus labios se entreabrieron en un mudo gemido. El castaño por mucha vergüenza que le daba seguir con Haruka al teléfono, la lujuria le dominó al ver tal expresión en el rostro de Sousuke."Hmm... ¿e-eso es todo?" Le preguntó a Haruka. Maldijo el perder control de su voz una vez que su castaño iniciaba un rápido vaivén sobre su miembro apoyando el trabajo de su boca con su mano derecha, masturbando eficazmente... No tuvo la necesidad de despedirse cortó la llamada y se dejó llevar; sintiendo su excitación crecer con sólo escuchar los húmedos sonidos por toda la habitación.

Makoto supo que Sousuke estaba cerca, por lo que alejó su boca de la entrepierna, sin detener ni disminuir el ritmo de su mano. Hasta que del miembro de Sousuke comenzó a brotar su esencia; Sousuke gruñó y se mordió el labio fuertemente.

"Parece que necesitábamos esto." Susurró el castaño lamiendo un poco de sus dedos."Terminaste rápido." Makoto se puso de pie y besó de manera dulce la frente de su pareja.

"¿A dónde vas?"

"Necesito una ducha..."

Sousuke escuchó los pasos del de ojos verdes alejandose."Espera, también iré."

* * *

**Mi meta es... ser conocida por ukear a Makoto con todos (?) jajaja! No, en serio, tengo a mi cabeza trabajando alguna historia con Kisumi LOL**

**Nos vemos~**


End file.
